


Desire

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Trust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Ruby helps Weiss realize there isn't anything wrong with her desires





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a fic that hopefully has some narrative to it. I wanted to write about Ruby helping Weiss be comfortable with her desires and explore and discover them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and there will be more in the future.

Weiss smiled in Ruby’s embrace as the younger girl gently ran her fingers through Weiss’ silvery hair. She could feel Ruby’s soft breath warming her neck as she lazily nuzzled into Weiss’ shoulder. Something about the way Ruby held her made Weiss feel so safe. It was an incredibly relaxing and warm feeling she got whenever Ruby kept her close, and Weiss was lucky that Ruby loved doing so. Weiss gently nipped at Ruby’s chin until the younger girl tilted her head down to give Weiss a kiss. She opened her mouth to give Ruby access as their lips brushed together gently. Weiss separated, content, but her lips were quickly chased back down by Ruby who gently nibbled on her bottom lip to draw Weiss in. Weiss let out a soft moan of pleasant surprise, squeezing Ruby’s back and pulling them closer. Ruby’s lips were so warm and inviting, easily coaxing Weiss into opening her mouth and letting Ruby’s tongue gently explore. The hand that had been in Weiss’ hair snuck down just below the hem of her translucent nightgown to rest on Weiss’ hip and gently trail her nails across the sensitive skin.

Ruby finally let Weiss break off for breath, the older girl panting softly while she whispered “Ruby” affectionately. The short-haired girl didn’t waste time with words, beginning to gently lay warm kisses on Weiss’ neck while her free hand continued to caress Weiss’ skin. Weiss pulled Ruby closer to her, eager to feel her warmth and love. Ruby slowly left a trail of kisses up to Weiss’ jawline, gently nibbling there to produce a short squeak from the heiress before whispering in her telltale warm tone. “I love you.”

Weiss looked up into Ruby’s warm silver eyes that were gazing into hers with clear affection and love. She felt so cherished as Ruby showered her in loving touches and words. “I love you too.” Weiss responded, her tone warm and heartfelt. Ruby kissed her again, cupping her cheek gently and lightly caressing the skin. Weiss let out an impatient huff and pushed Ruby onto her back, straddling her hips.

Weiss didn’t take the time to notice Ruby’s flushed face before she pulled her up by her top, crashing their lips together again. Ruby moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Weiss in their new position, happy to hold the heiress’ warm body tightly in her lap. While Weiss’ kisses were slow and gentle, they were incessant, demanding all of Ruby’s time. Her lips may have been occupied, but Weiss left her hands free, a fact Ruby took full advantage of. A short moan into their kiss was Weiss’ only acknowledgement of Ruby’s touch as she gently pushed up Weiss’ nightgown and began tracing gentle patterns on her tender belly. Weiss continued to press her lips eagerly against Ruby’s as a familiar heat began to build inside of her.

It always crept up on her, the way Ruby turned kisses and nibbles into pants and moans. She didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but Ruby had a way of making simple, caring touches send feedback straight between her legs. Ruby only touched her like that when she knew Weiss was comfortable and relaxed, which was probably why it aroused her so much. Ruby always gave her so much attention, and there were few things Weiss loved as much as a feeling of belonging to Ruby. She snapped out of her trance and realized that she had stopped kissing Ruby, and the younger girl was merely staring into her eyes.

“What’re you thinking about?” she inquired earnestly

Weiss returned to resting her head against Ruby’s shoulder. “You, and how much I appreciate everything you do for me.”

Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss on the cheek “You’re too sweet, but my lips are getting cold without yours”

That was all the encouragement Weiss needed to rekindle their kiss, happily letting Ruby’s tongue run over her lips and ask for access to her mouth which was always granted. The pleasurable feeling of Ruby’s fingers on her stomach returned, causing her to pull Ruby closer in an act of need. She broke off their kiss to whimper as Ruby ever so gently raked her nails across her sensitive belly, but Ruby didn’t let her off the hook that easily, instantly recapturing her lips and pressing against the small of Weiss’ back to keep her close. Her hands steadily roamed upwards, pushing the nightgown up to reveal more of Weiss’ flawless pale skin. Tension continued to build in Weiss’ core before she felt Ruby’s careful, loving fingers brush against the underside of her breast. This time she let Weiss break their kiss to moan, she knew how sensitive Weiss’ chest was, especially when she was already this worked up. Weiss’ breath was heavy and she bit her lip as calloused fingers merely brushed and traced her small breasts. She whined softly and arched her back, aching for more of the touch to appease the need rapidly building throughout her body. Ruby began gently nibbling on Weiss’ collarbone as she squeezed Weiss’ breast, and forced another needy whimper from her lover.

Weiss whole body was thrumming with heat now. Her face and chest were flushed and warm, her lips painfully still as she whined and called Ruby’s name. The nightgown began to feel tight against her skin, constricting her from feeling Ruby’s warmth. She whined and grunted softly, prompting concern from her partner.

“What’s the matter Princess?” Ruby asked with warmth.

Weiss whimpered again,  _ that _ certainly didn’t help make her center throb any less. “Clothes. Off.” she groaned simply. Ruby forwent a worded response and obeyed, pulling on the thin fabric till it was over Weiss’ raised arms and thrown across the room. She let her finger find Weiss’ hardened peak, gently tracing the rosy bud in circles. Weiss mewled like a kitten, writhing in bliss as Ruby held her tight and showered her in love. Weiss’ hips rocked slowly in shameless need. Ruby’s free hand that had been secured around Weiss’ back made its way to the older girl’s creamy thighs, gently running back and forth over the inside with the very tip of her nail. Weiss whimpered pathetically, her entire body aching for more.

Ruby’s voice was warm as she whispered “Do you want me to touch you?”

Weiss was going to die, here she was, whimpering, her hips practically moving on their own, her mind fuzzy, and Ruby was still thoughtful and aware enough to make sure she still wanted to go all the way. She was going to keep Ruby forever. “Yes! Please!” She choked out, every nerve in her body hypersensitive to the pleasure Ruby was offering her.

Ruby answered with a sugary kiss, Weiss too pent up to return, allowing Ruby to gently nibble on her lip and swipe her tongue across them. The hand that was tending to Weiss’ perky breast grasped her stiff nipple and gently rolled it. Weiss moaned and felt need pound in her sex with Ruby’s every touch. Two fingers began gently rubbing Weiss’ front through her white panties, ignoring the warm, wet patch they found. Weiss grasped desperately at Ruby’s back, hissing as she stopped rubbing to awkwardly shimmy off her panties. She stopped complaining when Ruby’s fingers began gently stroking her swollen folds while she kissed and nipped at Weiss’ earlobe.

“You’re so soft, and warm.” Ruby murmured into Weiss’ ear, the older girl groaning and bucking her hips. “I love the way you feel, I love the sounds you make, I love that you’re mine” she continued. Weiss was a writhing ball of need in her lap, and Ruby knew she needed to take care of her soon. Despite the fact this was far from their first time, Ruby still soothed Weiss with a kiss and gently eased in two fingers, the older girl groaning happily as pleasure began to replace her need. Ruby kissed her everywhere she could reach, Gods she loved Weiss so much, she’d do anything for her lover to see her like this, to make her feel good. It didn’t take long for Ruby’s fingers to curl and find that special spot, always marked by the squealing of the white-haired girl.

Weiss moaned with every breath. Ruby’s fingers were steadily stroking and rubbing the heavenly spot inside her center while her palm rhythmically rocked against her clit. The warmth and the intimacy Ruby provided her was intense. Each one of her senses was consumed by her partner, she trusted her with everything. Even during her most vulnerable moment, Ruby cherished her and kept her secure. She was close, and the way Ruby’s fingers and palm felt against her favorite spots was so perfect she wasn’t even sure she wanted to finish, as frustrating as it felt to be so close.

As Weiss panted and huffed, gradually inching towards her climax, a thought appeared in Ruby’s mind. Weiss always responded in lovely ways to the praise she gave, especially when Ruby was verbally possessive of her. As her girlfriend teetered on the edge of climax, Ruby kissed her neck and whispered ever so softly in her ear. “Good girl.”

There was an explosion of white hot pleasure as Ruby’s words pushed her over the edge. Her entire body was tingling and feelings of ecstasy radiated outward from her core every time Ruby gently stroked her clit and rubbed the sensitive spot on her walls while she was caught in her orgasm. She swore it would last forever, but to her disappointment the feeling gradually faded to the equally comforting warmth of Ruby’s embrace. Both girls laid silent for a few minutes, Weiss enjoying the afterglow of her finish, and Ruby the soft breath of her exhausted lover and her adorable shudders of pleasure. 

Weiss didn’t want to address the fact of what had pushed her over the edge quite yet, the mere thought forcing her to blush, but Ruby mentioned it anyway. “Did you like it when I called you a good girl?”

Weiss’ face went red and she stammered. “I-I-umm-I don’t”

Ruby grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. “Shhh. It’s okay Weiss, you don’t have to be embarrassed by what excites you, I tried something different because I thought you might enjoy it, I want to know if it’s something you would like me to do again.”

Weiss buried her face into Ruby’s neck. “I-I liked it.” she mumbled

Ruby squeezed her tight, attempting to soothe her anxious partner. “Why did you like it so much?” she whispered warmly

Weiss whined and squirmed, her face picking up heat again as she refused to answer.

“Weisss” Ruby pouted in concern. “I’m not trying to embarass you, I’m asking because I care, and I want to make you feel good.

Weiss huffed in annoyance, but conceded on the basis that she knew Ruby was being honest and caring. “I-I don’t know. It’s just that I-um-I get turned on when I think about being yours, and when you said it I felt a little dirty, and I liked that I made you happy too.” She finally managed to get out shakily.

Ruby squeezed her affectionately “You don’t have to be embarrassed about any of that Weiss. It’s okay to have desires, and to enjoy our intimacy, and to want to feel a little naughty. I want to make you feel good Weiss, plain and simple. If something turns you on, I want to help you fulfill that. Does that make sense?”

Weiss nodded, she knew what Ruby was saying was true, but it didn’t make the blush on her face go away.

“We can talk more in the morning okay? I appreciate you trusting me, I’d never judge you okay Weiss?”

Weiss nodded happily as she snuggled into Ruby’s arms, grateful for the kind words.

“I love you my beautiful snow angel.” Ruby whispered as she stroked Weiss’ hair and coaxed the heiress into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing Weiss loved more than waking up in Ruby’s arms. Even though the younger girl was still asleep, Weiss felt safe and relaxed in her embrace. Weiss snuggled up against her sleeping partner, nuzzling against her chest and sighing happily. She stared at Ruby’s sleepy face, her lips still pulled into a small smile that proved holding Weiss made her happy too. Weiss closed her eyes in content, more than ready to cuddle up to her lover until she awoke. Warm arms gently squeezing her close was her first indication that Ruby had awoken, and the moment she raised her head a pair of similarly warm lips were already pressed against hers. She moaned softly into the gentle kiss, eagerly accepting all of Ruby’s affection. She whined when Ruby pulled away from the kiss, her need quickly being appeased by a series of quick pecks on her cheek before Ruby nuzzled into her neck and nibbled softly on the pale flesh.

“I love you Snowflake” Ruby whispered with warmth into Weiss’ ear.

“I love you too Ruby” Weiss responded without hesitation. It was so easy to say when she truly meant it.

There was a few moments of silence as Ruby affectionately rubbed Weiss’ back and gently kissed all the warm skin she could reach. Weiss felt slim fingers trail across her cheek to caress her chin and slowly lift her head up to stare into warm silver eyes. “About last night…” Ruby led on.

Weiss immediately blushed and avoided Ruby’s gaze, and Ruby began tracing circular patterns across her back to soothe her.

“We don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable, but I want to help you find what you enjoy and learn to enjoy it. Does that sound okay?”

Weiss buried her head back into Ruby’s shoulder, her embarrassment still getting the better of her as she nodded slowly.

“I know there’s a sex shop not too far out of town we could go to and try to get an idea of something you’d like. How does that sound?”

“ _ Rubyyy _ ” Weiss immediately protested, writhing uncomfortably. “What if someone recognizes me and sees us together and figures out what we’re umm.” She refused to finish, her face still lighting up a bright red.

“I’m sure even if anyone there recognized you, they’d respect your privacy, they were in there too after all, but if you don’t want to I won’t make you okay my love?”

Weiss nodded and gave an appreciative squeeze.

“I could go after we talk if you want, that way you wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“Nuh uh” Weiss protested again “I don’t want you going anywhere without me.”

Ruby giggled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead “Alright alright I won’t go without you, but in that case why don’t we just snuggle up with my laptop and browse some things online, that way no one will know, how does that sound?”

“Snuggles sound nice…” Weiss contemplated. “Okay, that sounds good.”

Ruby rewarded her with a few more kisses and nibbles, assuring her she wouldn’t be judged. It took a little bit of effort and bribes of extra cuddles, but Ruby finally convinced Weiss to get up and sit next to her on the couch with her laptop. With a blanket pulled over them both and Weiss leaning comfortably against Ruby’s shoulder, the younger girl pulled up the site she had used to purchase some well hidden products for herself before she had gotten together with Weiss and they had become comfortable with their intimacy.

The home site on the page immediately displayed an array of products intended to spice up a couple’s sex life, namely a wide array of toys that made no attempt at being discreet in their intended use. Weiss’ eyes took a moment to scan the screen, and her brain another to process what she saw before her face turned beet red and she buried her face in Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby resisted the urge to tease her when she could physically feel the heat coming from Weiss’ skin at her embarrassment. Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss’ hair to comfort her, kissing the top of her head before whispering. “We don’t have to try anything elaborate right now, let’s just find something sexy for you to wear, does that sound okay?”

Weiss nodded, relaxing at the idea of something simple and familiar.

Ruby navigated to the lingerie section, Weiss’ head perking up as the heat drained slowly from it. They browsed several sets together, nothing sparking enough interest in either of them before they came upon what seemed to be perfection. It was a glistening white color with laces around the edge of whatever it attempted to cover. To accompany the admittedly slim area of coverage was a devilishly short skirt, just short enough to hide the equally enticing panties from view from a front angle. Ruby loved picturing the idea of Weiss doing just about anything in such a outfit, and judging by the way Weiss bit her lip, she was getting excited at the idea too.

Weiss was happy to have found a way for Ruby to help her without overwhelming her before she took a look at the price tag. “Ruby” she complained dejectedly. “Look at the price, that’s way too expensive for a set of clothes that barely covers anything.”

Ruby just shook her head in response. “This is for you, I’m willing to spend plenty to focus on us and whatever will make you happy and comfortable. I love you Weiss, a little extra money will never trump that.” 

Weiss felt an overwhelming love bubble up for her partner, and she squeezed her tight and smiled, feeling pampered and loved as Ruby responded with more kind words whispered in her ear.

After happily thanking Ruby for all she does for her, Weiss returned her attention to the screen.

“Since this is for you” Ruby began. “Why don’t you click on the button to order it, that way it will be your decision. Weiss tentatively gripped the mouse and clicked the “purchase” button. Ruby lay a warm kiss on Weiss’ neck, whispering in her ear. “I’m proud of you Weiss for exploring your desires. I promise I’ll be here if you get nervous or embarrassed.”

Weiss smothered her in kisses, knowing no other way to express her deep gratitude. Ruby cradled the snowy girl in her arms, happily sharing their love for each other.

  
  


Unable to wait, Ruby had ordered the revealing outfit on express shipping. Weiss had been initially confused by the discreet packaging before it dawned on her with an accompanying blush. That night, as Weiss looked herself over in the mirror, she couldn’t help but feel a blend of nervous and excited emotion. Ruby was ever so patiently waiting outside the bathroom for Weiss to collect herself. Weiss had to admit to herself that the outfit looked nice on her, she felt sexy, and she knew Ruby probably would feel the same. She couldn’t help but feel equally nervous. She was shaky, but couldn’t quite put her finger on why. She hoped the feeling would go away when she walked out as she opened the door to the bathroom.

“No peeking okay!” Weiss stammered as she walked out.

“Okay Princess” Ruby said playfully, covering her eyes with her hands and suppressing a giggle.

Weiss walked slowly towards her partner, the nerves settling now that Ruby wasn’t able to judge her quite yet. She knew Ruby loved her, and that she would never make her uncomfortable, but there was still an unsettling feeling in her stomach she wished she could shoo away. She tentatively sat down in Ruby’s lap, straddling her hips. Ruby’s arms instinctively wrapped around Weiss’ waist, and with that her beautiful lover was revealed to her.  

Ruby had always known Weiss was beautiful. From the moment she had first laid eyes on her to their first time together she had swooned over the older girl. This was on a whole other level. The type of beautiful Weiss appeared to Ruby at the moment wasn’t the same as when her hair blew in the wind on a sunny day, or the type of beauty displayed in an expensive dress. The way Weiss’ slender legs were on display, and how Ruby could just barely see the thin white panties under the tight skirt, couldn’t even begin to be described by the word “sexy.” She had never wanted to completely ravage Weiss so badly. The outfit was the most expensive thing they had bought in a while, but Ruby only felt the urge to tear it off, and to leave no inch of Weiss’ skin untouched by her lips and fingers. She would have done so, if she wouldn’t have felt Weiss’ body trembling slightly in her arms.

The look in Ruby’s eyes as she looked up and down Weiss’ body was almost feral. She had licked her lips at least a few times, and the raw desire in her eyes had made Weiss blush. She knew now more than ever that Ruby liked the outfit, yet it took all her effort not to outright shake in Ruby’s arms. Her nerves were exploding and she felt her throat lock up. Apparently she didn’t do a good enough job of hiding it because she saw the desire give way to concern in Ruby’s silver eyes.

“Weiss, you’re trembling, what’s wrong my love?” Ruby asked while squeezing the nervous girl close.

Weiss broke, burying herself in Ruby’s neck and shaking uncontrollably. Ruby kept silent and calmed her down with a warm caress and the slowest, most gentle kisses she could manage. Eventually the white-haired girl’s breathing slowed and shaking calmed to the occasional tremor. When she began to return the kisses, Ruby stared into her eyes and asked again. “What’s wrong? You look amazing.”

“I think...my past is coming back to haunt me.” Weiss confessed finally.

“Take all the time you need.” Ruby replied in a soothing tone “I’ll always be here for you.”

“When you’re a Schnee, and you’re born a woman...you don’t really have dreams. I was no different. From the very first days of my adolescence I was told that I wasn’t supposed to have a choice. I was never going to be anything more than a beautiful trophy wife to a politically influential suitor. His desires were mine, and I was never going to object to them. I was going to be his prize, and he was going to be allowed to treat me as he wished. It was just a fact of life, and at some points I had even come to terms that my life was going to be sacrificed in the Schnee name. My desires were buried, and every time I tried to let them breathe I was punished. All of that should have changed when I met you, when I fell in love, when I realized that I deserve to be happy. I just can’t get away from the guilt. I wanted so badly to be able to wear this for you, to feel desire for once, to not be ashamed to be sexy and desired by the person I love, but I just can’t get away from it. I feel so trapped by a past I can’t control.”

Weiss was on the verge of tears, and Ruby carefully wiped each developing tear from underneath her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Weiss fell into Ruby’s embrace, eager for her comfort and her love. “I’m sorry Weiss” She began “I’m sorry all of this has held on to you, that you were never taught how to be happy, but I promise that I’m here for you, and that I’ll help you be happy again. One kiss, one hug, one night at I time I promise I’ll help you realize that your desire is healthy, that you deserve to feel pleasure and real love, that you aren’t my prize but my partner and the love of my life. You just have to trust me, do you think you can do that Weiss?”

The tears streaming down Weiss’ face were from a mixture of relief and happiness as she squeezed Ruby as tight as she could. She loved Ruby so much it hurt, and she would trust her with her life. “Of course I’ll trust you Ruby. Thank you for everything you do for me. I love you.”

Ruby brought her hand to caress Weiss’ cheek, gently wiping away the stream of tears and tracing the pink scar along her eye. She kissed it lightly and Weiss buried her head back into Ruby’s shoulder. Gradually Weiss’ breath evened out, and she began nuzzling affectionately into Ruby’s shoulder and neck, begging for attention. Ruby was happy to give it to her, threading her fingers through Weiss’ silky hair and pecking her forehead. They lost track of time as Ruby gently rubbed Weiss’ back and soothed the snowy girl.

Ruby sighed happily as she felt Weiss’ hands run over her back and curve around to her stomach, rubbing sensually and prompting the younger girl to squeeze and kiss her. Weiss’ fingers were warm, and her touch was so gentle and soft Ruby swore she could get lost in it alone. She was happy that Weiss was calm again, and that she was able to help the white-haired girl deal with her insecurities. She was content to kiss and cuddle the older girl for the rest of the night, until Weiss began to gently knead her breast.

Ruby immediately jerked as her chest was gently gripped and squeezed, prompting a soft moan and a slighty alarmed inquisition. “Weiss? What are you doing?”

“I’m umm...touching you?” She responded, confused.

“I thought that, well, you were done for the night, given how you broke down earlier.”

Weiss kissed her overly worried partner, leaning forward to press her weight onto the younger girl. “I’m okay now Ruby, having you there for me made me feel so much better, I love you, but I still dressed up all sexy for you, and I would still like it if you...umm...took advantage of it.” Weiss said, ending with a light blush on her face.

Ruby was reassured, but there was still a look of concern on her face as she asked “are you sure you still want to? You don’t have to do anything for me, tonight is about you.”

“Mhm” Weiss hummed while nodding into Ruby’s shoulder.

“Okay my love, I’ll take care of you.”

She pressed her lips gently to Weiss’, as if the girl was still as fragile as her namesake, gently swiping her tongue across Weiss’ lips as she asked for access to her mouth, and moaned softly as it was granted. She pressed Weiss closer to her by the small of her back and continued running her fingers through the former heiress’ silvery hair, continuing their deep kiss. The disappointment Weiss felt when Ruby broke their kiss was quickly appeased by the gentle rubbing on her bare belly. Ruby knew it was a weak spot for the older girl, a touch that was both intimate and loving. She whispered in Weiss’ ear as she rubbed at the tender skin “You’re so beautiful Weiss. You’ve always been so attractive to me, so irresistible, and the way you look in this outfit makes me crave your perfect body.”

Weiss whimpered erotically, feeling the pure love her partner felt for her emanating from her every word. She felt sexy, she felt wanted, she felt a pure  _ desire _ to be touched by Ruby that she didn’t dare suppress. She desperately captured Ruby’s lips in another kiss, wrapping around her so that they were closer than ever. Despite how needy Weiss was, Ruby stayed gentle, always holding her close and balancing every intimate touch with kisses and comforting words. Weiss didn’t just feel sexy, she felt safe, she felt loved, and she felt an overwhelming sense of belonging to Ruby.

When Ruby’s fingers grazed over Weiss’ exposed thigh the older girl whined loudly and looked into her partner’s eyes, her gaze filled with need. Ruby took her time slowly undressing Weiss out of her revealing outfit, gently cupping and kneading her sensitive breasts when she unclasped the bra, and sensually rubbing the slender girl’s thighs as she fully exposed her. Warm moans spilled freely without restraint from Weiss’ lips, in the moment, she wasn’t ashamed to be aroused, and she wasn’t ashamed to be touched. When Weiss was finally laid bare to Ruby’s greedy eyes, the younger girl asked “I want you so bad. Can I have you?”

Weiss nodded as a final measure of consent, Ruby pushing her down onto her back and kissing her deeply. Ruby’s kisses descended gradually, spending extra time on her breasts and tender stomach before reaching her goal. To say that Weiss was aroused was an understatement. The sheen of glistening arousal coated her center and thighs was revealed as Ruby spread the older girl’s legs gently and sensually kissed her thighs. She could feel the former heiress writhing above her, her hands already scrambling for a hold in Ruby’s soft auburn hair out of anticipation. 

Despite her lover’s desperation, Ruby was deliberate, spending time on each section of Weiss’ slender thighs, kissing and suckling on the tender skin and causing Weiss to whine. Ruby adored each one of Weiss’ reactions to her touch, the way she tensed every time Ruby got close to her center, and twitched when she licked the gap between her legs and her core, whining when she drew away. The taste of Weiss’ skin was exquisite, and the trust vested in her by her partner produced a warm feeling all on it’s own. She wanted to please Weiss, to make her feel good and experience bliss in the most intimate way possible.

Weiss’ breath hitched when she felt her lover finally abandon her lovely thighs, hoping to finally release some of the steaming heat between her legs. Instead, she felt a warm kiss placed at the base of her stomach, just above where she wanted it most. She groaned and tugged adorably at Ruby’s hair, urging her downward to relieve the pent up need. Finally, finally she felt Ruby’s tongue caress her center, moaning loudly and crying out Ruby’s name affectionately. 

Ruby was intoxicated by the scent and taste of her lover as she gently licked up each of the older girl’s puffy lips, delicious, tangy arousal coating her tongue. She explored the girl’s tender folds, relishing in the adorable whimpers she earned when she traced Weiss’ sensitive entrance. Most of all though, she loved the sounds Weiss made as she finally paid attention to the needy clit at the top of her folds. The moment she began to gently lick and circle the throbbing bud she felt Weiss’ hands clench and push her head further in. Ruby couldn’t have moved if she wanted to, not that she would have in a million years. She gently stroked and teased the sensitive nub with her tongue, Weiss’ hips rocking against her lips and the most beautiful moans Ruby had ever heard spilling from Weiss’ throat. When Weiss’ breath and the rocking of her hips became erratic, Ruby gently wrapped her lips around the swollen clit, suckling gently and running her tongue up and down, up and down over the sensitive spot, repeating over and over until Weiss was pushed over the edge of ecstasy. 

Weiss squealed as she reached her peak. This was far from the first time Ruby had pleased her with her mouth, but something about it felt special. She wasn’t embarrassed by the sounds she made, or how desperate she was for Ruby’s touch. All of her focus was placed on the pleasure Ruby was making her feel, and how badly she wanted more. Pleasureable aftershocks racked her body as Ruby gently caressed every sensitive spot she could find with her tongue to extend Weiss’ climax. She was left shuddering and happily moaning Ruby’s name as the white hot pleasure was gradually replaced by a warm glow. Weiss closed her eyes as Ruby gently kissed and caressed her thighs and legs, showering Weiss’ body with every last bit of attention she craved.

To top the night off, Weiss felt Ruby’s warm arms wrap around her once again, and she sighed in content. There were no words as Ruby kissed her neck and snuggled closer to her, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ waist in a protective and loving gesture. Weiss once again felt that feeling creep up on her, of belonging to Ruby, and being consumed by her partners attention and love.

“I love you” were the first words Weiss heard whispered in her ear after minutes of being silently showered in cuddles.

“I love you too” came the automatic reply, laced with emotion. “Thank you Ruby, for being there for me, and letting me rest my weight on you.”

Ruby lay a warm kiss on the base of Weiss’ neck, continuing to whisper “It’s nothing Weiss, it’s my job. I love you with all my heart, and I’ll  _ always _ be there if you need me. I love that you shared your desire with me, and that you dressed up just for me. I’m yours Weiss, now and forever.”

Weiss smiled and hummed happily, letting exhaustion consume her in the warm embrace of her lover as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A review letting me know what you enjoyed and what your favorite parts are helps motivate me so much, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are really what keeps me going, and I’d really appreciate if you’d leave one on this chapter and let me know what you think. One of my favorite things to hear is what your favorite part was if you don’t normally know what to say. Thanks again!


End file.
